


A Little Push

by FanficArt



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficArt/pseuds/FanficArt
Summary: A new operator has joined team Rainbow by the name of Austin Woods, not a lot is known about him, just that he's trained and a perfect fit.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Masaru "Echo" Enatsu/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam, Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> The first "chapter" will be Austin's Biography and the psychological evaluation Harry has conducted on him, it will give you some information about Austin's personality, there will be some juicy parts in the story though, so stay tuned for that.

Operator Name: Austin Woods

Nickname: Vapor

ORG: ?

DATE OF BIRTH: July 13th 1998 (Age 22)

PLACE OF BIRTH: ?

HEIGHT: 1.77m (5'8 ft)

WEIGHT: 69kg (152 lbs)

**BIOGRAPHY**

"It's the unknown that gets you"

Woods is an only child, which he is grateful for. Ever since he was little, Woods was always interested in chemistry, he did little science experiments in his room, sometimes causing miniature explosions. Deciding to advance his career, Woods studied Chemistry in hopes of getting a job in the field. Once he finished all of his studies, Woods spent all of his time in his lab mixing various chemicals together, creating new concoctions. For an unknown reason, Rainbow noticed his potential and invited him to the team. Only knowing his skill in Chemistry, the other operators have given Woods the nickname "Vapor."

**PSYCHOLOGICAL REPORT**

Specialist Austin "Vapor" Woods is an interesting case.. During our interview, he seemed to only answer questions in short sentences and showed signs of discomfort. From what I can tell, Woods is an introvert and doesn't like being in social situations. Unlike the others, he's more of a lone wolf, if he has the choice to do something alone, he'll do it alone. During practices, he relies on his drones more than anything, which Specialist Mike "Thatcher" Baker frowns upon. Whenever Woods is not training, he usually just stays in his room and declines any offer to hang out with the others. I'm not clear about what his background is but I can tell he's not used to being around others and it takes him time to trust people.

Despite his antisocial behavior, he has shown some interest in becoming friends with the Specialists; Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa, Max "Mozzie" Goose, Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam, Nienke "Iana" Meijer and surprisingly, Mike "Thatcher" Baker. I'm surprised that Woods is interested in becoming friends with Mozzie since they're quite the opposite. I'm also surprised that he has some interest in Baker since he sometimes gives Woods a hard time. But, he seemed to have not cared or taken that into account. [...] When I brought up chemistry, he seemed to pay more attention and answered more questions. He told me that his gadget is basically just some chemicals mixed into a jar that can melt reinforced walls, for some reason, he didn't give me full details on what his concoction was made of.. It was good that he was more talkative though. I have a feeling that Woods just needs a little push to be more social, I'm certain of it.

-Dr. Harishva "Harry" Pandey, Director of Rainbow

**Notes**

Device: ET-1 Acidic Charge

Operator: Specialist Austin "Vapor" Woods 

Evaluation Lead: Specialist Jordan "Thermite" Trace and Specialist Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa

Unfortunately, Specialist Austin "Vapor" Woods won't allow us to get close to his gadget.. However, when he first joined Rainbow, we had hands on his gadget for a while which allowed us to run some quick tests before we lost the privilege. Yumiko and I went to the training quarters and tested the gadget for a while. The results were really surprising, his gadget doesnt seem to have a counter yet. We tested it on Jager's ADS and it couldn't detect and destroy the ET-1 Acidic Charge. Not even Wamai's magnet system could detect it. It seems Woods has purposefully created a gadget that none of our operators can counter. Since the ET-1 Acidic Charge is contained in a simple jar, neither Bandit or Kaid's gadget can affect it in any way. The only thing I can assume about Specialist Wood's gadget is that the jar the chemicals are contained in can resist the chemicals acidic affects. I also can assume it works like Specialist Mike "Thatcher" Baker's gadget, the chemicals only create a reaction when it hits a surface. Hopefully, we will get the chance to inspect it further.

-Specialist Jordan "Thermite" Trace and Specialist Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa


End file.
